


He Didn't Know

by kmou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Emotional pain, M/M, Memory Loss, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-16
Updated: 2004-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmou/pseuds/kmou
Summary: After all the years of hiding their love for each other, it finally spilled over, confirming each other's beliefs that they were in fact completely and madly in love with each other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	He Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Tears threatened to fall while I was writing this. Thank you Krista for beta-ing this story for me. :)

Harry smiled and buried his face into the pillow. They had spent the entire day making love to each other, crying out each other's name as the euphoric pleasure washed over them like a monsoon. Their bodies covered in a thin sheet of sweat and hummed in joy. How did this happen? They were going about their final practice as usual for the war that was coming tomorrow. The next thing either of them knew, they were entangled together in Harry's bed, pressing their bodies hard against each other. After all the years of hiding their love for each other, it finally spilled over, confirming each other's beliefs that they were, in fact, completely and madly in love with each other.

"You know I love you right?" whispered Draco, the side of his face pressing down on the pillow that smelled like Harry. The blanket tangled around their waists and legs.

Harry moved his head, his cheek on the pillow. He stared into those silver eyes, seeing hunger and love in them, and blushed. "I know, I love you too," he whispered back. He reached out for Draco's beautiful long fingers and entwined them with his. He stared at their hands clasped together. He let out a moan as he felt Draco's fingers brush against his cheek. It left a trail of tingling sensation that caused his body to shiver.

Draco turned onto his side and held Harry, their naked bodies pressing against each other. "Tomorrow... Tomorrow will be the day you stand against him. Promise me you'll live through this, you'll live a happy life after this war," begged Draco.

"Draco, wha—"

"Promise me, Harry. Promise me," said Draco, pressing his cheek against Harry's.

"I promise, Draco," whispered Harry, unsure of what was going on.

Draco smiled and just held onto Harry tighter, brushing his cheek against Harry's. "Everything I do is because I love you. God, I love you so much, never forget that," he choked out as his hand disappeared under Harry's pillow, pulling out his wand. "I love you," he cried as he pointed his wand to the back of Harry. Then he stared into Harry's emerald eyes and gave him one last kiss. Against Harry's lips, he muttered " _Oblivate_."

* * *

**A week later...**

"I still refuse to believe it," said Ron as he took off his socks and shoes, feeling the cool grass under his feet.

"How can you refuse to believe it? He's dead. His death proved it! Proved his loyalty and his lo-" said Hermione, slowly growing angry. She copied Ron, throwing her shoes to the side, and just sat down.

"Maybe he was just caught in the crossfire..." Ron said, plopping himself down next to Hermione.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you say that! If it wasn't for his death—"

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" asked Harry as he sat down next to Hermione. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. His lips were slightly cracked, the black bags under his eyes threatened to engulf Harry's eyes, his complexion pale. His friends went silent and changed the subject.

* * *

**Two days later...**

"The war is over. We have nothing to fear anymore. He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone, thanks to those people who fought and to those who were killed. Many died, but we must not mourn for their deaths. We must remember them as great heroes, remember them as if they were Merlin himself. We must look past this, past this war, and look to a brighter future. A brighter future where our children will not live in fear, where our children will grow up happy and content," shouted Headmaster Dumbledore to the crowd of wizards and witches.

Harry stared at the pictures of the countless deaths behind Dumbledore as Dumbledore's voice faded in his ears. He felt so numb. The smiles on those dead were haunting him. So many died, so many that deserved to live. One picture caught his eyes. That one picture deserved to live, deserved to be here celebrating the end of the war. His eyes snapped back to Dumbledore as he heard the name of the deceased.

"... Draco Malfoy. Without all his help preparing for this war, we wouldn't be able to do it; we wouldn't have been able to make it out of this war alive. He sacrificed his life..."

Dumbledore's voice disappeared once again as Harry felt himself be sucked back into the memories of the war.

* * *

**Flashback- A week and two days before…**

_"We meet again, Harry Potter..." hissed Voldemort with a sneer._

_Grinding his teeth together, Harry faced his enemy. "You will die today Riddle," he growled._

_"How dare you call me by that foul mudblood name!" shouted Voldemort as his eyes flashed dangerously dark red, the color of spilled blood._

_"That is your name..." Harry smirked evilly. He wanted him to suffer, and suffer now. He wanted to strangle him with his own bare hands, watching Voldemort's face turn blue, watch as Voldemort's eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets, watch as Voldemort took his last breath._

_"CRUCIO!" yelled a death eater from behind him. Harry screamed in pain as he fell to his knees and his hands scraped against the floor._

_"That's right Potter, bow to me!" sneered Voldemort with a smile on his gray lips._

_"Never!" shouted Harry as he struggled back up to his feet. His arms twitched at his side, blood oozed out the side of his mouth. His eyes clouded with anger and pain. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled, his wand pointed at the death eater who attacked him. The cloaked-figure trembled violently as screams erupted from his lips. He fell to the floor, limp._

_Voldemort smiled at the sight of Potter's power. Potter was worthy enough to battle with him. Potter was the only one that was able to battle him. He took this time to signal the other death eaters to Potter while Harry was distracted._

_"CRUCIO's" were shouted at Harry. Harry winced sharply as his body shook furiously. His knees threatened to buckle under him. More blood poured out of his mouth and he spat it onto the floor. The blood shimmered as it caught the moon's light. He stumbled around, trying to find his balance. He will not fall, he would not. He tried to ignore the darkness threatening to overtake him._

_"Goodbye Mr. Potter," growled Voldemort as he raised his wand to the half-conscious boy. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_"NOOOOO!" screamed Draco as he lunged in front of Harry. The green ball that appeared from Voldemort's wand collided with Draco's body, covering him completely. Once the green aura disappeared, Draco fell backwards, his legs giving out. Harry caught him as he fell, their eyes locked together- emerald with silver. Draco smiled, and whispered, "Harry..." then his eyes rolled back. He was gone... Just like that, he was gone._

Harry sucked the air back into his lungs harshly as he felt himself be thrown out of his memories. He was walking up to the dead bodies with his two best friends to say his last goodbyes before they were buried.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Hermione with concern written all over her face. She grabbed his hand and gave him a weak smile, leading him to the corpses.

"Y-Yeah..." he whispered under his breath as the smell of death filled his senses.

They stopped in front of Draco Malfoy. He looked so peaceful and still oh so beautiful. His hands were clasped together and a smile on his lips. Hermione kicked Ron in the shin hard for making an insult towards Malfoy's dead body. Harry stared at Malfoy, trying to burn the image into the back of his brain. _So beautiful..._

He reached out, touching Malfoy's cold hands. He was so cold. He felt his eyes sting in pain. He quickly reached up to them and felt something wet on his cheeks. The tears just kept coming and he didn't understand why.

"Harry?" asked Ron as he took in the sight of a weeping Harry.

His knees gave out and he fell down on them in front of Malfoy. He kept his eyes on Malfoy as the waterworks exploded out of his eyes. He didn't know why he was crying, and crying for Draco Malfoy no less. He felt his arms wrap around Malfoy's dead body and pulled it to him. The tears soaked into Malfoy's clothes. He just kept sobbing, even after Hermione and Ron pulled him away from Malfoy's dead body.

"Dra-Draco!" he croaked out as he felt his body shut down on him.

He didn't know why he was crying. He didn't know.


End file.
